KKPCALM07/Image Gallery
Screenshots KKPCALM07-The girls are making donuts.png|The girls are making donuts KKPCALM07-Donuts are Pekorin's favorite sweets.png|Donuts are Pekorin's favorite sweets KKPCALM07-Akira&Yukari already knew each other from school.png|Akira & Yukari already knew each other from school KKPCALM07-Ichika doesn't want to remember what happened last episode.png|Ichika doesn't want to remember what happened last episode KKPCALM07-The donuts aren't puffing up.png|The donuts aren't puffing up KKPCALM07-The donuts taste awful.png|The donuts taste awful KKPCALM07-Of course Ichika didn't forget the baking powder.png|''Of course'' Ichika didn't forget the baking powder KKPCALM07-Ichika did forget the baking powder.png|Ichika did forget the baking powder KKPCALM07-Elder dumping plot.png|The Elder explains what happened on Ichigoyama KKPCALM07-Fairy workshop.png|The Fairies' workshop KKPCALM07-Fairies making sweets.png|Fairies making sweets KKPCALM07-Pekorin mixing batter.png|Pekorin mixing batter KKPCALM07-Pekorin mixed the batter to fast.png|Pekorin mixed the batter too fast KKPCALM07 Legendary Patissière PreCure.png|The legendary patissière Pretty Cure KKPCALM07-Pekorin&friends eating sweets.png|Pekorin and her friends eating sweets KKPCALM07-Kirakiraru thieves appear.png|The Kirakiraru Thieves appear KKPCALM07-Elder won't let the thieves steal kirakiraru.png|The Elder won't let the thieves steal the kirakiraru KKPCALM07-Kirakiraru goes critical.png|The big ball of kirakiraru is about to explode KKPCALM07-The great Ichigoyama kirakiraru disaster.png|The big explosion of kirakiraru on Ichigoyama KKPCALM07-Pekorin blown sky high.png|Pekorin gets blown into the sky KKPCALM07-Pekorin misses her friends.png|Pekorin misses her friends KKPCALM07-Pekorin runs away.png|Pekorin runs away from the girls KKPCALM07-Ichika looking into the depths of KiraPati.png|Ichika looks into the corridor where Pekorin disappeared KKPCALM07-Pekorin staring out at Ichigoyama.png|Pekorin stares out forlornly at Ichigoyama KKPCALM07-Ichika is worried about Pekorin.png|Ichika is worried about Pekorin KKPCALM07-Ichika knows how to cheer up Pekorin.png|Ichika has an idea to cheer up Pekorin KKPCALM07-Smoke coming out of the KiraPati kitchen.png|Smoke coming out of the kitchen KKPCALM07-Ichika exclaims she can't make donuts without Pekorin.png|Ichika exclaims she can't make donuts without Pekorin KKPCALM07-Pekorin tumbling down into the kitchen.png|Pekorin tumbling down into the kitchen KKPCALM07-Ichika catches Pekorin.png|Ichika catches Pekorin KKPCALM07-Pekorin forgot she could fly.png|Pekorin forgot she could fly KKPCALM07-Pekorin is the only one who can help Ichika.png|Ichika says Pekorin is the only one who can help her KKPCALM07-Pekorin isn't feeling it yet.png|Pekorin isn't feeling Ichika's enthusiasm yet KKPCALM07-Ichika almost forgot the baking powder again.png|Ichika almost forgot the baking powder again KKPCALM07-Pekorin is glad to help Ichika.png|Pekorin is glad to help Ichika KKPCALM07-This time the donuts puffed up properly.png|This time the donuts puffed up properly KKPCALM07-Pekorin donut.png|A donut decorated to look like Pekorin KKPCALM07-Ichigoyama workshop ruins.png|Ichika & Pekorin visit the workshop ruins on Ichigoyama KKPCALM07-Pekorin shouts for the other fairies.png|Pekorin shouts out to the other fairies.. KKPCALM07-But no fairies come.png|..but no one shows up KKPCALM07-Ichika kirakiraru vision.png|The kirakiraru lets Ichika see the fairies' workshop KKPCALM07-Kirakiraru vision of Pekorin&friends.png|A vision of Pekorin and her friends mixing batter KKPCALM07-Pekorin is hungry.png|Pekorin is hungry KKPCALM07-Pekorin eating her donut.png|Pekorin eating her donut KKPCALM07-The kirakiraru attracted a dangerous guest.png|The kirakiraru attracted a dangerous guest KKPCALM07-Fueru appears.png|Fueru appears KKPCALM07-Fueru powered up.png|Fueru powered up KKPCALM07-Pekorin clings to her donut.png|Pekorin clings to her donut KKPCALM07-Fueru attacks Ichika.png|Fueru attacks Ichika KKPCALM07-Pekorin tries to flee.png|Pekorin tries to flee KKPCALM07-Fueru corners Pekorin.png|Fueru corners Pekorin KKPCALM07-Fueru isn't impressed with Whip.png|Fueru isn't impressed (yet) by Cure Whip KKPCALM07-Whip using her Sweets Compact.png|Whip using her Sweets Compact KKPCALM07-Fueru powered up closeup.png|Fueru snarling at Whip KKPCALM07-Fueru dodges kirakiraru cream.png|Fueru is impressed by Whip's control of the kirakiraru Fueru multiply.PNG|Fueru splits into four to dodge Whip's attack KKPCALM07-Team Fueru vs. Whip.png|Team Fueru vs. Cure Whip KKPCALM07-Whip blasted by Fueru.png|Whip getting blasted by the Fuerus KKPCALM07-Whip caught by Akira.png|Whip caught by Akira KKPCALM07-The other girls arrived to help Whip.png|The other girls arrived to help Whip KKPCALM07-Fueru reunited.png|Fueru back in one body KKPCALM07-Fueru attacks 2.png|Fueru attacks KKPCALM07-Fueru depowered by Whip's attack.png|Fueru gets depowered by Whip's attack KKPCALM07-Pekorin did well.png|Whip praises Pekorin KKPCALM07-Ichika explains her idea for a shop.png|Ichika explains her idea for a sweets shop KKPCALM07-The others love Ichika's idea.png|The others love Ichika's idea KKPCALM07-End card.png|End card: Pekorin Donut Wallpapers wall_kira_07_1_S.jpg|This episode's first wallpaper from Pretty Cure Online. KKPCALM07.png|This episode's other wallpapers. Category:Image Galleries Category:KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode Category:KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode episodes